


You gotta be kitten me

by peptalkrobodt



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peptalkrobodt/pseuds/peptalkrobodt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders has a bad day, but Hawke has a present for him when he gets home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You gotta be kitten me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the title, honestly I couldn't think of anything else...........  
> this has also probably been done to death but I don't care if you don't

Anders had had a _long_ day. 

Endless streams of patients, a lot of shouting and back to back panic attacks had run him ragged, and stepping through the door of Hawke’s house was a massive relief, but the bed was still too far away.

He groaned softly as he peeled off his boots, his feet aching from standing and walking and shaking, and shrugged off his coat, hanging it lazily onto the coat rack as he guided himself through the house, bleary eyed with his hand on the wall to steady him. He shivered; the fireplace wasn’t lit, which was strange, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it as he made his way to the stairs- another mountain to climb that he wasn’t sure he would survive.

It was quiet, thank the maker; his head was pounding and the usual commotion of Hawke’s dwelling may have driven him to tears at this point, and he was free to struggle up the stairs in peace. He stopped on the landing, lightheaded and swaying and begging for any flat surface to sleep on, but no, he had the bed in mind, and he would get there, maker be damned.

The bedroom door seemed heavier than usual, the dark oak fought against him and he bit back a sob of frustration as he shouldered it open, giving a sigh as it finally gave way, and he slipped inside, fighting again with the door to prevent it from slamming. 

“Hey,” Came Hawke’s voice, uncharacteristically soft, but Anders was thankful for that as he pulled off his shirt, too exhausted to look at his lover properly as he slipped into bed, “No, Anders, look,” Hawke chuckled as Anders attempted to lay down and sleep.

“Nn?” He asked, rolling over, and found himself staring at Hawke’s hands, wrapped around the smallest orange kitten he’d ever seen. He didn’t react for a moment, slowly drawing a hand up to his mouth, and then he pushed himself as upright as he could manage, and burst into tears as he ran his trembling fingers over the kitten’s tiny ears. 

“Maker’s breath, that’s not what I was hoping for,” Hawke murmured, shifting closer to his lover, who looked like he desperately wanted to take the cat but was afraid to hurt it. “Are you alright, love?”

“Yes- no- I…” Anders sobbed quietly, finally lifting the little kitten from his lover’s hands to look at it, biting back tears, as he ran his fingertips over soft kitten fur “Is he…?”

“She,” Hawke corrected, “Is all yours,” He had a wry smile on his lips, watching with mild concern as Anders’ lip trembled and he shifted his grip on the animal to hold her close to his body, cradling her against his face. She gave a small, weak mewl and Anders sobbed again, laughing through it as he pressed gentle kisses to the top of the cat’s head. 

“Oh maker,” He cried, voice cracking, “Oh maker, Hawke, I love you.”


End file.
